The Big News
Here is how Dagget, Norbert, Wheelie and Brains told Yuna the good news in The Birthday Cakes. Later, Dagget, Norbert, Wheelie and Brains arrived to tell Yuna and the others . Princess Yuna: Hey, Guys. What's going on? Dagget: Today is Pound.... Norbert: What Dag is trying to say Yuna is... Princess Yuna: Just a minute, Guys. Bad News in our club. Dagget and Norbert: BAD NEWS?! Princess Yuna: Shhh!!! The foals and their close friends just looked. Princess Yuna: Gather the others to a staff meeting to be happy about it. Dagget: Got it. Princess Yuna: Be happy! Norbert: Hahahahahahahahaha! Princess Yuna: Staff meeting everybody and everypony. Wheelie, Brains, We include you two. Wheelie and Brains gathered the others. Princess Yuna: Hey, Joy. Draw! Joy: (draws a fake pistol) Princess Yuna: D'oh! Got me again! Hey, Joy, You're working on it very impressive. Joy: Why thank you, Princess Yuna. Dagget: There was a staff meeting, Fellas. Norbert: Come on, let's go. Princess Yuna: Now, where was I... oh. Who moved my chart? Way over here. Just then, Pain and Panic appeared as a combined dragon. Princess Yuna: How are you doing, Pain? Hello, Panic. Pain: Were you scared? Panic: Tell us honestly. Princess Yuna: I was close to be scared that time. Pain: That's proves how anoyed we were. Panic: Tell me about it, Pain. Yuna was just about to meet up with her friends when her mother, Princess Luna came to check on her. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama. Princess Luna: What're you up to? Princess Yuna: My friends and I are having a staff meeting. Princess Luna: Well, Yuna. You should know that Pound Cake are having a birthday party at Sugarcube Corner. Yuna was overjoyed to hear about it. Dagget: Come on, Yuna! Norbert: Don't just stand there! Yuna heard Dagget and Norbert. Yuna's friends and their close friends are gathered. On the front seats, The Maximals. On the second seats, Wheelie, Brains and the Dinobots. On the third seats, Lightning McQueen and the gang. Mack was way up in the back. Yuna was on the stage. Jake (turkey): Here, Yuna. (give Yuna the Microphone) Princess Yuna: Oh thanks, Jake. Hello, Everyone. Hey! Whoa, whoa! Mack, Step back! Mack: (off screen) For crying out loud. Princess Yuna: (checking) Hello, I this thing on? Can you everybody hear me? Up in the back? Can you hear me? Great! Okay, As you all know that today is Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's birthday. Mack: It's they're birthday? You can't be serious. Mater: I think she is serious. Princess Yuna: Okay, We each have to have a birthday gift for the Cake Twins. If you don't have one, get one! Okay, I would like to thank 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 for being splendid guardians to my cousin Princess Skyla. Thank you guys very very much.. 9: You're welcome. Princess Yuna: Okay, Now. We're all in this together as a family. And friends count as family members. So, We'll just have fun. Dagget: I agree with Yuna. Wheelie: Me too. Princess Yuna: Next thing we need to do is.... Mack: Sorry to break your staff meeting, but It's here! Birthday Party's starting today! Princess Yuna: Guys! Wait! The foals arrived at Sugarcube Corner just in time for the party and waiting for party guests. Snowdrop: Are other party guests here yet? I can't see a thing. Prince Edmond: Not yet, Snowdrop. Where're Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake? Mr. Carrot Cake: They're going out for a walk around Ponyville for a bit. Mrs. Cup Cake: We still have time to get everything ready. Princess Yuna: Then let's get to work. Princess Jubilee: Right! Prince Edmond: No prob. So, the foals, their close friends and guardians decorate Sugarcube Corner for the Cake Twins' Birthday Party. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225